The Forgotten Legacy
by Kina-san
Summary: Used to be called the the new beginningHarry leaves the burrow without telling anyone. On the first day of school turns up with a new image and a new freind. His cousin? James potter?
1. Bad Dream

A. Note: I do not own anyone from the Harry Potter books. This story is about a decition harry makes after sirius death.

"THE NEW BEGINING"

He was standing in the middle of the room. His head was hurting, especially every time his scar would jolt. Someone was standing in the dark, someone he wishes was dead. But he was not alone he was holding a red head boy,  
someone dear to Harry Potter.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to fine out, boy? And for that someone will have to pay," he said in his snack like voice, casting Ron a deathly, cold look with his evil red eyes. He raised his wand and yelled "AVADA KADAVRA." Before Harry could do anything Ron hit the floor dead. "And now it's your turn, boy."

"ROOOOONNNN! NNNOOOOOO!"

HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE DREAMING! HARRY!"

Harry opened his eyes, everything was blurry. But he could tell there were people stranding around his bed. 

"Harry are you o-okay?" Hermione asked with a worry look.

"I'm fine," he answered as he pushed his glasses on. They were all staring at him, all four weasleys and Hermione. But Ron was staring more then the others.

"Harry, why did you yell out Ron's name?" Ginny asked. "Is something going tom happen to him?"

"I… I don't know."

"Harry you con tell us anything. You know that, mate," said Ron after a small pause.

'I know Ron, But I don't want to hurt… kill anyone else,' he couldn't say any of this out laud. So he just nodded. He hadn't told any of them about his prophesy. He was scare that if he told them then they would get kill or go after V oldemort themselves. But now what worried him was that Voldemort knew. It was a dream, but that part felt as real as him. And he is real. "It was just a dream. Don't worry," he told them, so they wouldn't aske him any more questions.

There came the sound of someone running on the steers. Seconds' later Bill and Percy weasley appeared at the door. "Look how has finally come to his senses," said Bill.

"And I'll like to apology to everyone. I'm sorry. I'm truly am sorry," said Percy.

"It was only a matter of time till you came to your senses, you part," said Fred as George nodded in agreement.

"I deserve that …and more"

"Of cores you do," said Ginny. "But, I'm glade you're back." Wale everyone was greeting Percy, in there own way, Harry was left alone with his thoughts agene. When Percy looked at Harry he couldn't help but lose all the happiness inside of him. Harry was looking down lost in thoughts. His face showed grate sadness and a very bad depression.

"Harry? I'm really sorry …about everything," said Percy.

"It's not your fault," Harry answer as he got out of bed and started to walk towers the door. "It's mine."

Percy tried to reach out to stop Harry but Bill stopped him. When Percy turned to face Bill he saw tears forming in Ginny's and Hermione's eyes. He also saw Ron close his eyes to hold back his own tears. Fred and George sat down on Harry's bed and Bill just shucked his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked. "Is it my fault?"

"No, it's not you fault. Its nobodies fault but you-know-how's and that stupid prophesy," said Ron. 

"Prophesy?"

"Yeah."

"I'll explain as best as I can," said Ron. "You see we don't know what it says. We don't even know if Harry knows. All we know is that thanks to that, that, that thing. Someone that was like a father to Harry is dead. You-know-how t ricked Harry to go to the ministry. Well, you already know all of that. So, why even explain that. Well, what you don't know is t hat Sirius Black was there as well."

"What! But Sirius Black is a murdered," said Percy outraged. "He tried to kill Harry during your 3rd year at school."

"Ron its best that we start at the beginning," said Hermione. "Start when we found out about Sirius being Harry's godfather."

"Okay."

None of the 7 people in the room noted the black hear teen standing out side the door. As he lessened to the last few event in his life being told and hearing everything said by his friends he made a diction that was going to change every once life's. 'No more feeling sorry for myself,' he told himself. 'I'm going to get stronger and I'll make sour no one else has to suffer what I'm suffering now. But to make sour of that I have to leave the burrow for the rest of the summer or even for the rest of my life.'

"What's wrong, Fred," asked Ginny

"I thought I heard someone. But it's nobody."

(Hpoe you injoyed it!) 


	2. Leaving The Burrow

Chapter 2: Leaving The Burrow

Everyone was asleep when Harry got out of bed. It must have been around one o'clock in the morning. "It's now or never," he told himself. Harry got dress as quickly and quietly as he could. Then he tuck his trunk to the hall way. In the hall way he tuck three letter from his trunk one each for Ron, Hermione and one for Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. Once the letters were in each person's room he started he journey through the burrow. Once outside he got out his invisibility cloth. With one last look at the burrow he turns and started to walk.

By the time the sun stared to come up Harry found himself in front of his parents' old house. The only thin that remand untouched was the chimney. It tuck him a few minuets to comprehend that this had once been someone's home. A home full of joy and love...his home. On the back of the house he found two graves covered in grass. "mom…. dad?" As Harry got closer tears stated to fall down his eyes.

There was a knock at the burrow around 5 a.m. "Molly, Author open up! It's Remus!"

"Remus what's the matter?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly where's Harry?"

"He's up stars sleeping," answered Mr. Weasley.

"Are you sour? When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last night. When I went to check on him. Why?"

"Remus what's going on?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Dombledore thinks Harry will take off at any moment and we can have him geting killed," Lupin explained was the three walked into the living room.

"Are you……"

"MOM!"

"MRS. WEASLEY!"

The three adults looked up before taking off to fin the cause for the screams.

Up stars…..

Ron and Hermione ran out of there rooms at the same time. When they saw each other they held up identical letters and sad at the same time "HARRY'S GONE!"

"Ron, Hermione what's the matter?" Asked Mrs. Weasley when she reached the two kids.

"Mom Harry's gone." Ron told his mom and showed her the letter.

"I'm too late. I have to go tell Dombledore," said Lupin. He leaf befor anyone could say a thing.

"Mom?" Ginny's voice said. "I found this."

Every one turn to look at her. She was holding a letter similar to the once Ron and Hermione were holding. Mr. Weasley opened and read it.  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I'm sorry to leave like this, but there wasn't any other way. The reason I'm leaving is to better understand the prophecy. Yes, I know what it said. But didn't want to put you all in danger, that why I didn't say a thing. The only thing I asked of you is to not worry and to not look for me because you won't fin me. We'll see each other soon. I'll be on time for school. September 1st. Please don't worry and thank you for a good summer.

Harry.

The Order of the Phoenix had looked for Harry for more than two weeks with no luck. Dombledore decided to stop the search for him and just wait till school started. Hermione along with Ron convinced Bill to tack them to his Potters old home. There they found prove he had been there. Lily and Jaime Potters graves had been clean. From that trip on everyone had been less worry, but not completely.

"Mom! Hurry up or we're going to be late," Ginny called from the door.

"Ginny! We still have more then 30 minutes befor the train leaves," said Mrs. Weasley, still you could see she was as eager to leave as her daughter.

"Do you really think he'll be there?" Ron asked Hermione.

"He better or I'll kill him when I see him again," was all she said.

(Hope you enjoy it. Next Chapter Harry is back with a few surprises.) 


End file.
